chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas Reilly
Lucas Sullivan Reilly is a character used by Lowri in World 7: Timeslip. He lives in New York and is 31 years old. He possesses the abilities of Bone Spike Protrusion and Answer Production, and will in future manifest Strength Manipulation and Body Projection. Appearance Lucas has dark black hair, cut short, and a small amount of similarly coloured stubble. His eyes are medium brown and rather small. His skin tans naturally, but it is pale currently, and he has lost much of his natural colouring during months of incarceration. He is 6'2 in height, strong and muscular in build. Abilities Lucas' first ability is Bone Spike Protrusion. He can produce bone spikes from any of his joints, though he prefers protruding them from his knuckles, elbows and knees. The spikes emerge painlessly, do not harm him, and can be returned into his body without leaving any cuts or scars. He can also control how far out the spikes protrude. He uses the spikes as formidable weapons whilst fighting. His second ability is Answer Production. Lucas can sense when others have significant problems weighing on their minds, and when he senses a problem, he can choose to also detect the solution to it. He senses problems automatically but senses answers consciously. He normally sees visions of the answer or a hears a mental voice whispering the solution to him. His third ability will be Strength Manipulation. Lucas' first use of this ability will be to increase his own physical strength without having any effect on his visible musculature. He will soon learn to use the ability on others too, increasing and decreasing their physical strength. He will be able to choose whether or not doing this will affect their musculature. With a greater effort, he will also be able to affect other strengths, such as the strengths of abilities or mental strengths. He will be able to effectively augment and negate abilities, though he will never choose to augment his own and will only rarely augment others. He will be able to increase a person's mental strength to help him or her resist the effects of abilities like telepathy and persuasion. His fourth and final ability will be Body Projection. Lucas will be able to project his body from one location to another. He will do so simply by thinking of the place where he wishes to go, and the process will take a few seconds. His form will shimmer and ripple then vanish, reappearing in the new location. He will not be able to move others, and will only be able to carry the clothes he is currently wearing, not any other objects. Family & Relationships *Mother - Antonia Reilly *Father - Simon Reilly *Sister - Caroline Reilly *Wife - Alice Reilly *Son - Braeden Reilly History Lucas grew up in Chicago, but his entire family moved to California when he was 15, after his father's work transferred him to another job. He met Alice there when he was 25. They married 2 years later, and moved to live in New York, where Alice was originally from. Their son was born after they were married for 3 years, and is currently a year old. Lucas manifested his first two abilities when Braeden was only months old, and was one of the first individuals to be captured, shortly after his manifestation. He has been imprisoned for eight months by now. Etymology Lucas is a Greek name meaning "man from Lucania", and it may also mean "light". His middle name, Sullivan, is Gaelic meaning "keen eye". His surname, Reilly, is Gaelic and means "courageous" or "valiant", though it can also be considered as a variant of Riley, an English name meaning "rye clearing". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.